I meet Harry
by Anikki Kora
Summary: my first fanfic, please bear with me harry will get there eventually but it will be kinda slow. i dont own any thing just saying
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anikki Kora Rani Malade. My story is not really about me, but about all the characters people want us to think are false. Maximum Ride, Fablehaven, Twilight, NCIS (and LA), Wizards of Waverly Place, Ouran High, Tsubasa Chronicles, Fruits basket, and many more. I know, I've met them. This story however, is how I met Harry Potter.

First I should introduce my self further; I live in America, and am somewhere between 15 and 30 years old. I am not human. I look human, but I am not one of you. And relax all you Alien fanatics, my race was here long before yours. We helped form you. I am a Singer. My people were banished from another dimension after a war we lost pitifully. Our voices have the power to create, destroy and control. (hence Singers) we live in what you call Atlantis. We retreated there after you started to shun us and the idea of magic. I live in America because of extenuating circumstances I don't wish to discuss. When I was thirteen I came into my power and began attracting all sorts of weird humans (and nonhumans) and I must say how blind you humans must be to not see all the magic around you it is quite amazing. One of the first to find me was a young boy and his friends…

I was in seventh grade at a tiny catholic private school, in the middle of English class, when what sounded like several gunshots tore through the morning fog surrounding the school. Bright lights shone through the window and all my fellow students screamed and slid under their desks. I hid as well but once I was under my desk I muttered the duplication spell I was required to learn a month ago and then one for invisibility and intangibility. I walked through the door of my portable and out into the fog where I shed the intangibility spell and looked for the source of the noises.

Behind the playground, in the field we had P.E. in there were six people in long dark robes, sticks pointed at three forms in regular clothes that also had sticks pointed at the others. I watched as several of the dark forms waved the sticks and streams of light burst out and streaked toward the three on the opposite end of the field. Two dove out of the way and one, who I could see had very bushy brown hair, waved her stick and deflected the beam.

I walked quickly towards them, running through freezing spells in my head, but none came to mind that wouldn't cause permanent damage.

The bushy haired one, a girl I presumed, fired back at the cloaked figures who I distinctly didn't like. One of them had an aura I could actually see, which was rare I usually couldn't sense them on humans. It had an evil feel and I got the impression the rest of them had the same intentions toward what, on closer inspection to be two boys and a girl, the taller boy had red hair and kept ducking beams of light, while the other two deflected them. When I reached the edge of the field I shed the cloaking spell and waited for them to notice me.

As soon as I appeared the dark haired boy turned his head toward me and I looked into luminescent green eyes, it all clicked and my eyes widened as I looked at his forehead where a thin scar was visible beneath his (badly cut) hair. I threw up a shield between the three and the six and sent tendrils of magic to pluck what I now knew as wands from the hands of the cloaked men. Now all of the people in the field were looking at me, the short 13 year old in a uniform, with her hands outstretched. The faces I could see had their mouths open in shock. I lowered my hands and flicked my fingers at the school behind me, setting up a barrier and causing all those within to forget about the noises and resume what they had been doing. Then I turned to the three on my right and bowed shallowly, two fingers on my heart, two extended to my left. I came up and saw the bushy haired girl returning the gesture, and the two boys looking at us, slack jawed and confused.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely, is that correct?" I asked, still a little puzzled. My favorite series, Harry Potter, was Fiction right? Then again, if I wasn't human and I existed I supposed they could too.


	2. Chapter 2

***I OWN NOTHING***

Please excuse the lack of words in the previous chapter I wrote that much and passed out cause it was 3:45 in the morning, this one isn't much better, 10 pm after a math test, sigh here goes, sorry for the dialogue I am horrible at it. Any tips are appreciated.

Ps I'm listening to the band/group/thingie 2 steps from hell while I write this and they are really good just look them up on youtube

Hermione nodded, her hair bouncing wildly around her face though I imagined it had calmed immensely since I read about it their first year. Ron and Harry flanked her, two protecting brothers; though I noticed Ron was closer and the one with his hand on her shoulder, just in case, tensed to pull her away from danger.

Another thing about me, I love testing limits. I decided to test Ron's. With a flourish I bowed once again, this time calling my wand* to left hand which was extended out, my right inward with pointer and middle fingers pressed to my heart. I heard a sharp gasp, heard an unintelligible word, and felt a wave of heat roll over me. Looking up I saw Ron with his wand pointed at me, Hermione at his back looking on with horrified eyes. Harry had let out a half-strangled gasp and Ron shouted another word I knew was a spell _"petrificus totalus"_

Another wave of heat rushed over me but had no effect, puzzled I looked down and experimentally wiggled, checking all parts for movement. Everything worked as far as I was aware. I looked more closely at the wand pointed at me, I stepped forward and Ron made to wave the wand again, but Hermione caught his arm. "Ronald!" she said, a warning plain in her voice. She looked at me, "May I?" she asked, gesturing with her wand.

"May you what?" my voice sounded off to me, higher than it should have been. I cleared my throat. "If you're asking to curse me, go ahead, those little sticks of yours will do no damage." I said confidently, but I was wondering if that was true. I had heard from other singers that humans who possessed magic trained with wands to make themselves more powerful, but It actually weakened their natural abilities, I wanted to see if this was true. I took a fighting stance and opened my palms at my sides. To my surprise it was Harry who raised his wand.

"Stupify!" he said and a jet of red light shot at me, it passed through my stomach and I felt the captive power fighting the restraints of the spell. When they saw I was fine, Hermione raised her wand and a slew of spells hurled at me. After a while I got sick of feeling the captive magic swirl within me and raised a hand to halt the beams of light. As soon as the heat wave passed, I decided to speed things along.

"Not to ruin your fun cursing me, but who're they?" I pointed at the still immobilized wizards in black robes.

"Death Eaters."

"I've never heard of anyone eating death." I knew what he meant but it was so fun to see them exchange those looks that could mean entire conversations.

"Death Eaters is what V-, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named calls his minions." Ron turned red though I had no idea why.

"Now you remember," Accused Hermione, "ten minutes ago you called him Volde-"

"NO!" the other two shouted.

'mort, oh no." Hermione went white. All three spun, to form a loose triangle, covering all possible attacks. They appeared in front of Harry, he shot a red beam, stunning spell, I remembered, but the black figure waved it away, causing it to come dangerously near the music classroom where my adoptive sister was currently being tortured (not literally) by our horrible music teacher. (long story and not one for this chapter.) Furious I felt inside me for my magic and shaped it with out a spell. I hurled the mass of green and blue light at the black figures and watched it take affect. First they froze, and they fought the overwhelming compulsion to do what the spell wanted. But eventually they gave in and lay on their stomachs, hands outstretched. Feeling the after-affects of using raw magic like I had I bent over and almost fell if a hand hadn't caught me by the back of my white polo uniform shirt. I tensed and turned to attack the one who grabbed me, (I have issues with people touching me) only to find a familiar shield spell already in place.

"Good thinking, the shield. I almost kicked you into next Tuesday." I told the boy on the other side of the almost transparent shield.

"Oh I don't think I would have gone that far. Maybe Sunday but no farther." He said teasing

"Wanna find out?" I asked, half teasing in return, but eager too. He almost never let me spar with him because it 'put to much stress on me' yah right, sparring relieves stress, never causes it, at least not for me. I got in my fighting crouch, ready for whatever he could throw at me. Before he could open his mouth, or throw a punch, however, a noise behind him hade both of us jump. I had forgotten the young wizards & witch that I knew so well from stories.

"Sorry, got distracted, I straightened up and turned toward them. I tried to ask what they were doing but only got out the "what-" part before I was glomped. For those of you unaware of the danger that is glomping, it can lead to serious injury. If I wasn't sturdier than I was I would have ended up on my stomach, with a broken nose and a few cracked ribs. I recognized the enthusiasm however and refrained from blasting the glomper into the next county. I peeled the arms from my neck so I could breathe and looked with tired eyes at the three standing a few feet away, wands out and pointed at me yet again. "Mitchi?" I asked sweetly. I got a mumble into my neck as and answer, before he raised his six year old head to look at me "Get off me, now." All sweetness gone as I took the tone of 'big sister really ticked' he obeyed, reluctantly. He grabbed my hand tightly and looked at the strangers.

"Who are they?" he asked, almost the same time Hermione said, "Who is that?"

"Mitchie, Daniel, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione. Vice versa. Mitchie is my little brother, Daniel is a friend." Daniel looked at me oddly, we were kinda dating but I wasn't sure I wanted him as more than a friend. Ohh the drama of teen years, and I was only 13! Shooting a look back at Daniel I asked, "Where are you guys headed?"

"Nowhere in particular, we're looking for something. Its going to help us get rid of you know who." Harry said.

Nodding I asked, "Want help? I could do a locator spell on whatever it is."

The three of them looked at each other and again I sensed a whole conversation I was missing. Hermione spoke for them. "It _is_ rather dangerous. We run into people like them" she pointed to the death eaters, "all the time."

"And you think that's a problem for me?" I said a little amused. "I just trapped, what, eight of them? I'll be fine, trust me."

"Yes but you're like, 12 it's too dangerous for someone that young, you're only a second year."

"umm actually this is a muggle school, I don't attend anything like Hogwarts. And I am thirteen thank you."

They looked puzzled, "So, your parents teach you?" asked Ron.

"I'm adopted, my muggle parents don't know about this." I admitted.

Now they just looked horrified. Harry asked, "So no one has taught you anything? You just… where did you get your wand?"

I grimaced, they would notice that. "This is actually a stick I cut off a tree in my back yard. I had Daniel do the runes but it doesn't work like yours do, it just directs the magic, I can work spells without it, and actually I prefer to."

They just stared, not in a good way either. Finally Hermione spoke up and said, "No wizard or witch can work magic without a wand. It's impossible.'

I grinned "Yes but I'm not a witch. I'm a singer. I thought you would have known that Hermione, I bowed the right way."

She blushed, embarrassed, "I suspected, but when I saw the wand I thought maybe you were studying them in one of your classes or… something." She trailed off, blushing even harder. Ron had a perplexed look of his face. He tapped her shoulder.

"What's a singer?" he asked. His ears turning red.

"A singer is a magical being whose voice has the power to create, destroy, or control. However when I am among humans I cannot use the full impact of my voice so you don't need to think I'm trying to control you." Which is about as short of and explianation as they would get because, right then the pre k through 5th grade was released to recess. Quickly I implanted some knowledge in Hermione's head, made them invisible and sent the death eaters to an island I knew that was abandoned because it was 'haunted' with no wands they would be stuck there. I threw another invisibility over myself and ran to class.

*You should know that my wand is basically a stick from a tree in my garden that is carved with runes of different spells that I use to A) scare people or B) impress them.


End file.
